El Triunfo de Luna Lovegood
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Luna Lovegood la chica extraña de Ravenclaw  un día despierta y decide pasar desapercibida como una persona normal y todo comenzó por un cambio ... WARNING : Draco xluna x Fred triangulo amoroso
1. Ni pensarlo se me hubiera ocurrido

** El Triunfo de Luna Lovegood **

¿Qué me le acerque? - Ni hablar

¿Qué le diga algo? -Ni lo sueñes

¿Qué le sugiera una solución? -Ni lo pienses

¿Y si le dices que sin tu ayuda no lograra salir de esta? - Ni se te ocurra

Hermione Granger llevaba convenciendo desesperadamente durante toda la mañana a Luna Lovegood para poder ayudar a Malfoy en pociones ya que ella prácticamente no quería y Draco había sugerido a otra persona, Slughorn como nuevo profesor de pociones accedió a la petición de ambos y ahora Luna por abrir su bocota diciendo que sacó un Extraordinario en Pociones para sus TIMOS estaba siendo acosada por la castaña quien estaba al borde de la desesperación .

Pero Hermione estoy en 5to año el en 6to eso no significa nada para el , puede apañárselas el solo además el dice ser siempre muy bueno en todo y es un fanfarrón de primera no entiendo porque ayudarlo así fuera cierto por todo lo malo que te ha hecho ,tu no deberías –replicó la rubia .

Tienes razón pero es mi deber como prefecta ¿Qué esperas? Tengo que hacerlo o Malfoy acudirá a Snape y sino lo hago me bajaran puntos a mí y a mi casa – rogo desesperada la muchacha. La rubia rodo los ojos jamás en su vida la había visto rogar de esa manera la verdad era algo tajante la muchacha pero Luna no quería encontrarse con Malfoy le tenía pavor de por si le alertaba que fuera un futuro mortífago , no le caía en gracia que "Hermy" como le llamaba a veces por cariño le pidiera semejante favor , estaba muy dudosa de cumplir la misión ya que las pociones que se ven en 5to no son lo mismo que en 6to . Todo un completo desastre para rematar aquel día que si bien para cualquiera en los zapatos de la rubia era una buena señal; para ella era un augurio de muerte.

Ella no lo decía por orgullo ya que no quería que sus amigos de Griffyndor la vieran como una cobarde quejona pero en el fondo se sentía presionada, había salido amenazada por Snape esa misma mañana diciéndole que si no se peinaba y vestía bien tal cual hoy en su clase , su casa perdería 30 puntos por un simple descuido en su vestimenta , tampoco le hacía feliz que por peinarse correctamente ese día el profesor le otorgo un punto extra además de la tarea de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, la cual reconoció Snape , fue la única que la realizo y para colmo lo hizo bien . Pero si bien eso había empezado con buen pie para muchos Ravenclaws que ya tenían puntos extra gracias a ella la cosa empeoró cuando el profe dijo que ni se atreviera entrar a su clase sino iba peinada y arreglada impecablemente como hoy y que cada desacato en su ropa sería 30 puntos menos para su casa además de no asistir a clases y restar 5 puntos en caso de que la señorita no hiciera acto de presencia. Aquello terminó de cavar su tumba si mal no podía empeorar la cosa Malfoy quien veía clases con ella irrumpió la clase diciendo "Un aplauso a Lovegood por su buen acato" y todos los de Slytherin terminaron aplaudiendo mientras reían. Aquello sin duda Luna lo vio como una burla y al mismo tiempo como una amenaza. Bajo su cabeza triste al pupitre mientras tomaba nota de la clase, algunos Slytherin se atrevían a decir que la" pobre lunática"- como le llamaban, estaba apesadumbrada ante tal reconocimiento; por supuesto esas últimas frases eran muy malintencionadas y no pasaron desapercibidos ante los ojos de Snape quien con solo una mirada mandó callar a los de su casa.

Terminada las clases Luna fue la primera en empacar rápidamente sus cosas con un solo movimiento de varita para luego llevar el bolso levitando a su lado, fue la primera en salir del salón y la primera en perderse de vista de los de su casa Ravenclaw, cuando salió al aire frío de noviembre busco la sombra de un árbol donde se arrecosto y muy disimuladamente empezó a llorar. Estaba muy triste pues su único objetivo a la hora de peinarse el cabello con una alta cola de poni entrelazada con lazos y hebras de su pelo para formar una trenza , era hacer un experimento y ver qué pasaba con ella , si lograban reconocerla y sino lo hacían pasaría desapercibida , era todo lo que quería pasar desapercibida como una alumna mas como una persona normal y había logrado todo lo contrario , había hecho que todos se fijaran en ella y comentaran su peinado , que para muchos en caso contrario a lo que se esperaba recibió buenas críticas , ya que no era estrambótico o estrafalario solo era su pelo recogido con listones y colitas rojas .

Ella no lo sabía pero muchas chicas de Ravenclaw incluso de Hufflepuff y Griffyndor dijeron que querían su peinado, solo que ella no estaba consciente de lo que decían a su alrededor y la verdad ella trato de que no le afectara pero con Snape y con Malfoy había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella decidió secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, busco su varita apunto a su cara diciendo "Aquamenti" y su cara se lavo en seguida. Luego seco su uniforme con un hechizo que dejaba la ropa como nueva. Agarró su mochila levitándola con "Wingardium Leviosa" y se adentro a los terrenos del castillo lista para ir a la sala del Gran Comedor mientras se sentaba en una silla de su mesa en Ravenclaw y repasaba los apuntes para su clase en Aritmacia y luego Historia de la Magia, su siguiente clase en la tarde a primera hora sería Pociones con Slughorn pero no le caía en gracia ese nombre ya que Snape había sido profesor de esa materia durante años y ahora que venía a ser suplantado por otro pero con la misma materia "iug no la misma cagada otra vez" – se dijo a sí misma .

¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella, se volvió y observo que Hermione Granger la veía con curiosidad.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo va tu mañana?

Bien, bien ¿Qué tal la tuya?

Excelente , mejor que nunca- mintió la rubia

Oye quieres venir a comer con nosotros Ginny te guardo un puesto dijo que a lo mejor no querías comer sola - dijo ella

Parpadeó rápidamente para decir- claro por supuesto será un placer - sonrió .

Empacó sus cosas , las cerró y levitó su bolso de nuevo , no quería cargarlo al hombro por el simple hecho de que le aplastaban la columna , Hermione notó eso y le sonrió : "Muy bien Luna te felicito estas practicando los hechizos "

- En realidad , odio cargar libros a mi espalda para algo tengo la varita y para algo soy bruja y existe la magia- acotó ella sonriente - además me hace la vida mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba .

Llegaron a la mesa de Griffyndor donde Ron , Harry ,Ginny y Neville las esperaban, Luna agradeció el gesto de Hermione al invitarla ya que no quería quedarse en donde estaba apesadumbrándose por el horario con Pociones que aunque no fuera el mismo profe igualito le causaba repulsión .

-¿Te sientes bien luna? – preguntó Harry preocupado

-Por supuesto mejor que nunca ¿Por qué?

-Te veías con una cara de ultratumba no normal – dijo Ron con dramatismo

-No no es solo que me acorde de pociones y no me sentía bien, Snape la dio por muchos años y no quería topármela de nuevo con él , ahora la da Slughorn pero por el anterior , me trae malos momentos.

-Entiendo, no eres la única la que le dio malos momentos el año pasado, recuerdo que Snape fue muy duro con Harry la verdad estaban de a muerte no sé cómo no se agarraron – replicó Ron

-Ah? ¿Qué? Disculpa pero Harry nunca se ha llevado bien con él , aunque no es el único , con nadie excepto con los de su casa él se lleva

-Exacto por eso te digo que con Harry es igual tanto este año como el pasado el anterior y el anterior a ese, en todos

Gracias Ron me haces sentir mucho mejor – sonrió la chica – me da esperanza que no soy el único insecto que desea ser aplastado por Snape – dijo apesadumbrada la rubia.

-Tranquila es cuestión de tiempo te sentirás mejor al respecto con Slughorn el es mucho más llevadero y amable que el mismísimo Snape y mucho más confiable nos ayuda bastante - replicó Ron

-Es verdad deberías de creerle fue increíble logré hacer un Felix Felixis en toda la clase y fui el único que lo consiguió - dijo Harry victorioso

-Muy bien espero que a mí me vaya mejor o al menos llegue a tu nivel quiero ser excelente en clases lo cual no es fácil, espero a que sean las 6 de la tarde y todas las clases hayan terminado para poder ir a la Sala de Menesteres a practicar los hechizos aprendidos en el ED además de hacer mis tareas , se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito .

Harry, Ron ,Hermione,Neville y Ginny pusieron caras sombrías ante Luna quien los miraba como quien no quiere la cosa .Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue Ginny la que nunca antes había hablado y esta vez protestó :" no lo hagas ese lugar está confiscado Dumbledore prohibió su uso para evitar que hubieran más inconvenientes después de lo de Umbridge el año pasado, Luna mejor busca otro sitio para practicar"

-Es cierto lo que dice Ginny es mejor que busques otro sitio – apuntó Harry

-Pero… -Además no necesitas buscar un lugar tan secreto como ese para practicar , también al aire libre en los parques de Hogwarts se puede hacer – apunto Hermione ,quien esta vez le había quitado la palabra a Luna

- ¿Pero dónde voy a practicar? El mejor lugar que conozco donde hacerlo sin ser perturbada es ese además no me gusta usar las aulas de clase , me chocan – contesto la rubia obstinada

-Puedes hacerlo al aire libre quizá en el campo de Quidditch mientras nosotros estamos practicando – propuso Ron

-De acuerdo pero tomen en cuenta que no les voy a prestar atención – advirtió la rubia

-Bueno que mejor manera de practicar que con nosotros, te podemos enseñar algunos trucos también si lo deseas – afirmo Harry

- Y de paso te podemos enseñar a volar en escoba si así lo deseas – acotó Ginny- ya que tú querías aprender a volar para tener algo interesante que hacer para variar

-Ummm no sería nada mal la idea me gusta, sino tengo muchos deberes ire al campo de Quidditch a verlos pero dudo mucho que me enseñen no tendrán tiempo son muchas las practicas y necesitan mejorar sus defensas a lo mejor seré una molestia si les pido que me enseñen

-No hay problema yo te enseño – se empeño Ginny

También yo , tengo suficiente paciencia - admitió Harry

Que no se sorprendan si se cae de cabeza por culpa de uds 2 - dijo Hermione perspicaz

Ay no , no empiecen a darme augurios lo mínimo que aspiro es elevarme a 20 cm del suelo y bajar con suavidad a la tierra no quiero saber nada chocar contra algo y romperme la cabeza , no quiero que me agarren los puntos u_u

Tranquila yo conozco un hechizo que ni Pomfrey sabe que yo conozco y ayuda mas que cualquier poción que ella tenga en su enfermería - dijo Ginny muy segura

La tarde pasó volando mucho más rápido de lo que para Luna significó estar tomando apuntes y entregando tareas; en todas las clases los profesores hacían una observación a su pelo el cual era muy llamativo por los listones rojos entrelazados entre la trenza de la cabellera rubia , además de sus colitas rojas tanto arriba como abajo que las sostenían .

Luna sin inmutarse demasiado decía que era solo por un experimento a ver que tal se vería bien peinada y bien arreglada en todo el día , los profesores opinaban que le quedaba muy bien y que debería de hacerse ese peinado todos los días, pero con listones azules ya que el rojo representaba a Griffyndor. Ella se rio amablemente del comentario pues nunca se había fijado que era por eso que la miraban tanto , agradeció los cumplidos por parte de los profesores y luego se fue al campo de quidditch sin mas preámbulo , donde Hermione ya le había guardado un puesto como espectadora .

Luna le agradeció el gesto y comenzó a revisar sus apuntes, como no tuvo mucha tarea ya que los profesores la premiaron por su buena conducta y como una cumplidora de su trabajo no le hicieron hacer mas tareas para toda la semana .Dado que ella era la única privilegiada en ese aspecto ya que los otros no habían cumplido con su deber , ahora estaría más que libre para practicar encantamientos de defensa , algo de pociones y quizá escaparse una que otras veces al campo de Quidditch para agarrar una escoba y montarse en ella solo para experimentar que se sentía, hasta probablemente echar una voladita alrededor de Hogwarts le ayudaría un poco a despejar su mente.

Vieron como Harry dirigía a su equipo y planeaba millones de tácticas y estrategias con los golpeadores y con el guardián, de paso observaban a Ginny atrapar la Snitch mas rápido que cualquiera y Luna se deleito con ver como la llamaban al campo para que compartiera con ellos . Hermione le siguió pero a diferencia de ella no quería quitar sus pies de la tierra, no estaba dispuesta a volar sobre Hogwarts .

-Bueno Luna ahora es tu turno , ya que apenas eres novata pero tienes muchos deseos de aprender tomarás la escoba pero Ginny volará contigo , ten usarás la mía cualquier cosa ella te supervisa desde arriba .

-De acuerdo ¿a la de 3? –dijo ella poniéndose en posición de montarse con las manos muy bien sujetas al mango delantero de la escoba

-Exacto a la de 3 … 1, 2, 3 -Harry Pitó muy fuerte entonces Luna dio un suave golpe de escoba que lentamente se fue elevando hasta llegar a los 5 cm debajo del suelo

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien intenta elevarte ahora – le indicó

Ella obedeció y subió un poco el mango, ahora estaba a 7 cm encima del suelo , era una altura considerable pero muy corta tenía que llegar al metro y medio para alcanzar una altura promedio .

-Muy bien sigue subiendo – le indico Ginny . Ella siguió subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse a la altura de esta quien se encontraba exactamente a la altura de la copa de un árbol.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo apremiante la novata

-Ahora intenta deslizarte con la escoba de un lado a otro, no en zigzag sino que alrededor dando círculos, da la vuelta al campo interno del estadio - Ordenó Harry

Luna asintió con la cabeza y empezó la hazaña que le había dado su amigo como tarea y así lo hizo, aun cuando se tardo 10 minutos en darle la vuelta ya que era la primera vez que mantenía una escoba a flote y de paso mantenerla estática sin desviar el rumbo ni zigzaguear, lento pero seguro, completó la tarea y Harry sonrió al verla llegar de nuevo.

-Pensé que no lo lograrías honestamente yo pensé que perderías el rumbo de tu escoba y caerías pero para ser la primera vez te defendiste tu sola muy bien , nada mal

-Gracias la verdad yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero tarde demasiado en hacerlo pues es la primera vez que la uso y nunca antes había podido montarla

-Pero ahora sabes , me supongo que seguirás montando en escoba después de esto – aseguro Harry

-Pues sí , solo tengo que buscar días donde las escobas estén libres sin uso para yo meterme a practicar y listo .

-O también en nuestras prácticas, puedes venir y al final te podemos prestar una escoba para que practiques tu sabes solo por un rato 15 minutos y una vuelta no te hará daño - acotó Ginny

-De acuerdo - sonrió Luna

-Oye Lovegood pero no creas que vendrás a todos los entrenamientos a practicar o si? Pensaran que eres parte del equipo de Quidditch – dijo Ron

-Ronald como puedes decir eso es nuestra amiga además Harry y Ginny le ofrecieron esa ayuda ya que nunca había podido volar en escoba – espetó Hermione molesta

-Es verdad porque siempre lo arruinas todo – dijo Ginny avergonzada

-Ey chicos no peleen yo no me quejo , y no quiero ser aguafiestas pero creo que algunos del equipo de Slytherin vienen en camino

Los del equipo Griffyndor pronto vieron como unos estudiantes con sus uniformes y trajes verde esmeralda aparecían de la nada con caras triunfantes y una sonrisa malévola a flor de piel.

Luna estaba asustada se escondió detrás de Harry y Ginny respectivamente cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras se acerco diciendo: "¿aun practicando Potter? Esperaba que ya hubieras terminado "

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – agregó Ron molesto

-Lo mismo que tu Weasley , practicar

-Eres un pesado – se apresuro a decirle Ginny mientras Hermione la detenía a que cometiera una masacre con el sangre pura

-¿Tu también vas a detenerme de mi derecho como persona que solicito el campo de quidditch para uso nocturno? Si ya lo creo , hablamos con Snape y procesamos jugar de noche ya que Ravenclaw, HufflePuff y Gryffindor juegan de día toda la semana incluyendo los fines de semana

- Pero Malfoy los martes y los jueves es día de Gryffindor , los lunes y miércoles de Hufflepuff , los viernes y fines de semana Ravenclaw y a veces Slytherin - espetó Hermione

-Tú como te atreves a hablarme así Granger , mas respeto al príncipe de Slytherin

-Principe de Slytherin – bufo Hermione – ¡Ja¡ no me hagas reír príncipe por donde? Si lo que tienes de valiente lo tienes de hurón , y por si no lo sabías también soy prefecta y un prefecto no puede mandar a callar a otro o darle ordenes .

-Es cierto fuera de aquí Malfoy - dijo Ginny

-A mí no me des órdenes además quienes deben irse son uds ya son más de las 7 y uds todavía siguen aquí

-Tiene razón vámonos- dijo Harry y todos los del equipo de Gryffindor se marcharon no sin antes tardarse mas de la cuenta en despejar el área solo para causar la ira de los jugadores Slytherin.

A lo lejos mientras se alejaban del campo y los chicos regresaban al castillo vieron como unas redes blancas eran sostenidas entre los postes de colores que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts . En eso Ron preguntó para que era y Ginny le respondió:

-Para evitar que la snitch ,Quaffle o la bludger salgan volando del parámetro establecido , además es de noche y es muy peligroso soltar la pelota dorada , lo mejor es no hacerlo

- Ah ya entendí - y siguieron caminando hasta el castillo .Una vez que llegaron la voz de Luna fue la más alta en oírse: " gracias por enseñarme a volar Harry te debo mucho y a ti Ginny también muchas gracias"

-No hay de que Luna cuando quieras avísanos podemos ayudarte incluso en días que no son solo de prácticas – avisó Harry – si quieres podemos ayudarte el fin de semana

- No hay problema si puedes

-claro por supuesto

Dicho esto Luna se separó de los muchachos y regresó contenta a Ravenclaw a comer un pudín de chocolate con lasaña y una tarta de manzana como postre, además de un pequeño pedazo de pastel de vainilla con fresa.

Terminado el postre y su cena se dirigió a su sala común de Ravenclaw para llegar a su dormitorio y preparar su baño nocturno antes de ir a la cama , ella se dormía a las 8 de la noche por costumbre autoimpuesta para despertar más temprano que sus compañeras y poder bañarse y arreglarse primero. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su sala común se topó con algunos Slytherin , entre ellos PansyParkinson quién con solo mirarla se burlo de ella en voz alta por la amenaza del profesor Snape hacia ella sino se peinaba decentemente. Luna hizo amago de no escucharla pero Parkinson la acorralo y empezó a insultarla , ella parecía no escucharla o hacer como sino fuera con ella , pero de pronto varios Slytherin se acercaron y empezaron acosarla también , hasta que Parkinson dijo "Basta , ella es mía" y sin vacilar mas se alejo para atrás unos instantes y le lanzo un hechizo al cabello de Luna.

Oh Noooo –gritó luna y enseguida su cabello fue cubierto por una espesa capa de chicle rosa que envolvió gran parte de su pelo , era espeso y dañino , su pelo moriría y se lo tendrían que cortar . Corrió desesperada a la enfermería en espera de encontrarse con la señora Pomfrey , sin importarle las miradas y las burlas que la perseguían pero al llegar allá se encontró con la noticia que había salido urgentemente a San Mungo por una emergencia de un familiar muerto.

Desesperada pidió un antídoto o una cura para quitarse el hechizo de chicle expansivo sobre su pelo el cual estaba empezando a comerse las entradas del pelo de la rubia. Hermione hizo acto de presencia enseguida pues ya se había recuperado de un pisotón de libros que tenía en el pie, al ver a Luna en ese estado crítico no lo pensó 2 veces y dijo: "Fregotego" - en el momento en que lo dijo el pelo de luna se restregó como una esponja quitando restos del hechizo por todos lados , pero aun así no se quitaba .Tuvieron que usar otros hechizos a ver si funcionaban , pero ninguna resultaba .

No le quedo mas de otra que ella misma agarrar su pelo chicloso en goma rosada y usar un conjuro para cortarlo, en seguida el efecto se detuvo y la goma de mascar desapareció por si sola del pelo de Luna, luego fue a los lavabos de la enfermería y uso shampoo para lavarlo, en menos de media hora su pelo estaba libre del efecto chicloso de pelo que tenía antes.

Hermione preocupada le pregunto quién le había hecho eso a lo que Luna respondió sin vacilar:

- Pansy Parkinson ,tuve que actuar de inmediato para no perder mi cabello e igual tengo que regresar a bañarme y a lavarlo aun mas todavía, no me dio chance de maldecirla tuve que venir corriendo para acá en busca de ayuda . Es Horrible odio el pelo así ahora me lo tengo que cortar mas Hermione, no es justo .

-Por supuesto que no ,habla con la jefa de tu casa tienes que sino como diablos te vas a dar a respetar – chillo furiosa

-Es que a eso voy primero voy a su despacho luego a mi recámara. Te lo agradezco Hermione gracias por intentar serme de ayuda , ahora mismo tengo que irme , tengo unas cuantas represalias que tomar

-Voy contigo – afirmó ella

-Pero es tarde son las 8 deberías estar en cama igual que yo

-No te preocupes yo siempre duermo a las 10

-De acuerdo serás mi testigo , voy a exigir que le pongan una sanción a Parkinson

Subieron al 7 mo piso donde se encontraba el despacho de la directora de Ravenclaw donde el director de esa casa Filius Flitwick compartía una discusión con el jefe de casa Slytherin acerca de ciertos inconvenientes. Ellos no se dieron cuenta cuando apareció Luna abriendo el picaporte y detrás de ella una aprehensiva Hermione.

¿Pero que te ha pasado chica que vienes así apresurada?- Contesto el director de casa más preocupado que consternado

-Pansy Parkinson señor, ella me hechizó lanzo una maldición sobre mi pelo y este se convirtió en chicle , tuve que correr a la enfermería pero Pomfrey no estaba.- dijo la rubia con voz queda

-La señora Pomfrey no regresa hasta dentro de 2 días ella anda cuidando a un pariente suyo que anda en peligro de muerte – dijo la voz fría del profesor Snape

-Honestamente ese no es el problema sino lo que una alumna de su casa hizo conmigo profesor.

-Esa no es forma de hablar señorita y además a ud la veo muy bien , seque su cabello o le dará resfriado – ordeno Flitwick

-Me gustaría pero no puedo , primero tengo que hablar con ud no sé que hechizo murmuro la señorita Parkinson pero mi pelo se hizo chicle y no halle manera de quitármelo , tuve que cortármelo para que el hechizo se redujera a nada pues los restos de chicle desaparecieron por completo debajo de mi pelo .

-Es verdad yo estuve con ella intenté hacerle "fregotego" pero el chicle se mantenía era horrible , luna tuvo que cortárselo para mantenerlo sano y luego lavarlo 2 veces para cerciorarse que su pelo estaba en buenas condiciones – agrego Hermione .

-Pero porque la señorita Parkinson quisiera hacerle eso a ud señorita Lovegood?- comenzó Flitwick irritado

-Pues porque no soporta mi existencia y me tiene envidia que tengo mejor peinado que ella porque mas

-En eso le apoyo señorita Lovegood supongo que felicitarla en mi clase por su buen acato fue una mala idea después de todo , quien pensaría que Parkinson quisiera arruinar su pelo por envidia – agrego Snape fríamente

-Bueno ahora la cosa es que castigo le impondrán a ella- se metió Hermione

-Tendré una seria charla con ella y le pondré un severo castigo – agrego Snape

-Aquí la prueba que lo que yo digo no es mentira- dijo Luna mientras sacaba varios mechones largos cubiertos de chicle, en su mano y se las mostraba tanto a Snape como a Flitwick

-Perfecto esto termina de comprobar mi teoría , profesor Snape 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por parte de su alumna Parkinson, ¿como se atreve a hacerle eso a la pobre Luna? Es una indefensa criatura que no come ni una mosca - sentenció Flitwick

-No todo es lo que parece y en el caso de que así sea la mandaré a llamar ahora mismo . ¡Granger ¡ a tu sala ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí , y usted señorita Lovegood espere a mi señal ahora mismo buscare a Parkinson para aclarar las cosas quédese aquí

-Si profesor Snape , anda Hermy vete no tienes que ayudarme mas gracias por ser de apoyo

-No hay de que te deseo suerte – dijo la castaña antes de irse .


	2. De mal en Peor

De mal en peor

Luna no podía creer que apenas terminado el tiempo de decir las verdades había logrado convencer a Snape de bajarle 5 puntos a Parkinson por haberle hechizado el pelo con goma de mascar. Aquello pintaba un buen panorama para ella pero no para los de Slytherin quienes la observaban con recelo y odio,algunos hasta planeaban nuevas maldades contra lunática pues la habían visto revelarse contra la autoridad de Pansy y aquello no era aceptable .Por su parte Draco le prometió que en cuanto pudiera le haría una maldad que ella nunca olvidaría y hasta planeaba meter preso al padre de Luna para que aprendiera la lección pero por ahora no podría cumplir semejante promesa ya que necesitaba cumplir las misiones que le indicó su padre.

Mientras tanto al día siguiente Luna se paseaba por los corredores del Gran Comedor de lo mas relajada como si nada hubiera pasado , los de Ravenclaw la veían con asombro caminar así luego de que pansy parkinson hechizara tu cabello era toda una hazaña y Luna la llevaba bien alto. Su nuevo corte de pelo era el chisme del día pues habiendo tenido que hacerlo debido al hechizo Luna se dejó el flequillo largo adelante y semilargo atrás, se había lavado e hidratado el pelo se lo corto en un BobStyle con un flequillo que le cubría la frente y mechones largos al lado de este atrás era mucho mas corto pero se le veía bien aunado a eso Luna usó una poción alisadora hecha por ella misma que le dejó el cabello liso brillante y hermoso. Para terminar de darle los toques finales a su nueva apariencia realizó un hechizo reductor en sus ojos para hacerlo ver mas pequeño y desaparecer la ojeras , su nariz un poco torcida a la derecha la arregló con "Episkey" el cual le dejo una nariz mucho mas derecha y pequeña para su rostro.

Se veía como una chica completamente normal sin lugar a dudas, ya no llevaba los rabanos como aretes ni el collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, sino que llevaba unas plumas rojas como pendientes y un lindo mechón rojo que caía por su lado isquierdo . Se veía bonita y llamativa para ser rubia ; Ron y Hermione que pasaron por su lado no la reconocieron tampoco fue Harry o Ginny , de hecho después de clases a las 6 de la tarde cuando ellos estaban sentados debajo del arbol descansando mientras charlaban con Neville fue que se dieron cuenta quien era ella, tuvo que buscarlos y hablar con ellos .La mandíbula de Ron,Harry y Neville se cayerón al suelo pero Ginny y Hermione no les tomo por sorpresa era evidente que lo necesitaba luego del incidente chicloso por el cabello y se alegraron que cambiara de look.

Luna sonrió muy gentilmente pues en verdad no se había sentido tan bien consigo misma desde que se cortó el cabello .Ginny y Harry alegaron que se veía muy bien y que el cambio drástico que había hecho le estaba generando una gran audiencia pues muchos chicos en el día no hacían mas que hablar de ella y fijarse en su nueva apariencia. Luna les interrogó como era posible si ella siempre había sido "Fea" para el ojo masculino a lo que Harry soltó :

-No eres fea solo que estabas mal arreglada , ahora te ves mejor

-Es cierto eras extraña ahora te ves normal , aceptable , bonita …. Como sea¡ -espetó Ron.

-No seas antipático ¿quieres? ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Luna? Ten un poco de tacto y discreción al decirlo –dijo Hermione

-No nos vamos a caer a mentira era rara su nueva apariencia ha hecho que hombres tímidos y algunos mas sexys quieran salir con ella, no es sorpresa ahora se ve bonita- empezó Ron

-Esta bien no se molesten la verdad que ni caso he hecho a nadie al respecto acerca de mi nueva apariencia lo único que dicen es que me veo bien hasta los profesores decían que parecia otra persona , una normal y decente – dijo Luna encogiendose de hombros

-La verdad tu siempre has sido normal solo que incomprendida – excusó Harry

-Cierto solo eres incomprendida pero no eres rara , ven a sentarte no te quedes ahí parada – le dijo Ginny

-Me gustaría

Luna hizo como le pidieron se sentaron a hablar de las clases , de lo que Harry tenía que hacer en la lucha contra Voldemort, de los partidos de Quidditch , en eso él se acordo de las lecciones de Luna para enseñarle a manejar mejor la escoba Harry le propuso que se paseara por el campo con ellos el fin de semana que tenían que practicar a lo que ella gusto acepto .

-Y sobretodo no le hagas caso a Cormac Mclaggen es muy engreído y muy odioso y le tiene puesto el ojo a Hermione – indicó

- Ok - dijo Luna con un Hilo de voz completamente asustada

-¿Qué te pasa ¿ ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Ginny

-Porque Mclaggen fue uno de los estudiantes de hoy en el pasillo camino a Adivinación donde me dijo que si se me subía la fama a la cabeza me incendiaría el pelo con bombas fétidas y dinamitas. Que me quedaría calva. Lo dijo en serio

-¿Por qué te dijeron eso?-empezó Hermione comenzando a molestarse

-Porque él dijo que aunque la rara se vista de seda sigue siendo rara, por eso

- No le pares tu sigue haciendo lo tuyo: ignorar a la gente y hacer como si no existen -empezó Ron – además si él te amenaza con eso lánzale tu unas bombas fétidas o dinamitas para que se deje de estupideces.

- Ni modo no tengo de otra

Pero justo cuando la conversación se estaba acalorando una persona con su grupo cayó como balde de agua fría en medio de ellos. Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson se acercaban peligrosamente hacia el grupo . A luna lo que le faltaba para completar su mala racha era esto: que los 2 Slytherin a quienes mas despreciaba fueran a donde ella se encontraba con sus amigos del ED y precisamente esa misma tarde tenía que ser con ellos , no pudieron elegir otro momento.

-¿Qué quieren? – se adelantó Neville haciendo frente a Draco

-Muy raro de tu parte oponerte contra mi Longbottom, no tienes ni chance no sobrevivirías aunque quisieras.

-Vete si no quieres que usemos un maleficio contra ti- espetó molesto

-Wow¡ Longbottom se alza que valiente el chico Gryffindor, me temo que a ti no es hoy a quien vengo a buscar , no tengo tiempo para charlar menos para echarle maleficios a alguien

-Vete a hacer maleficios en otro lado pero a nosotros déjanos en paz – grito Neville mientras amenazaba con su varita .

Draco se puso a la retaguardia pero Neville fue más rápido y aplicó el hechizo "Incendio" haciendo que la túnica de su oponente iniciase en llamas mucho antes de sacar su varita.

Parkinson estando a su lado le apagó la túnica con "Aquamenti" y de paso envolvió a Neville con un hechizo paralizador. Hermione se puso dispuesta a atacar pero Ron ya estaba de por medio. Finalmente la voz de Harry habló:

-¿Qué quieren? Hablen ahora o callen y márchense

-Buscamos a Lovegood, nos dijeron que estaba por acá necesitamos hablar con ella.

-¿Y que quieren exactamente de ella?

-No es tu problema Potter solo entrégala y no te pasara nada

-Y porque habríamos de entregártela sino ha hecho nada mucho menos contra ti – espeto Ginny saliendo en defensa de su amiga

-Eso a ti no te importa , solo entréguenla o bajare puntos a su casa

-¿Y porque habrías de hacerlo Malfoy? Tanto miedo te doy que no me buscas tu solo?- dijo Luna mientras salía de la fortaleza hecha por sus amigos quienes la protegían.

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado buenos modales? Con todo el dinero y la reputación que tienes deberías tenerlo – espetó indignada

-No te burlas, te quejas no me hagas reír Luna ni con todo el dinero del mundo puedes ser una chica educada , aunque cambies de apariencia – espeto Draco sarcásticamente

-Y tu tan rico pero tan pobre en valores y sentimientos , falta de respeto con mala educación me sorprende que todavía tengas "amigos" - espetó Luna.

E hizo un terrible énfasis en la palabra mientras lo decía con la más cruel sonrisa hipócrita jamás vista en la historia de la humanidad por una persona tan bondadosa y relajada como Luna .Aquello dió escalofríos a los de Slytherin pues no se imaginaban que por coincidencia o suerte cuando Luna dijo aquello a Draco una terrible ventisca fría con nubes amenazando tormenta y truenos pasó en aquellos momentos.

El rubio Slytherin no se amínalo y la tomó por el brazo bruscamente.

-¡Sueltame¡- grito con rabía -¡Sueltame o te..

-¿o qué?- Espetó con crueldad.

-O te haré un hechizo del cual te vas arrepentirás susurró en voz baja mientras Harry ,Ron,Hermione,Neville y Ginny tenían sus varitas en alto dispuestos a defender a Luna.

Pero Draco era flaqueado por Crabbe , Goyle, Pansy y Blaise además de otros Slytherin quienes sonreían con crueldad ante el hecho .

El cuerpo de Luna estaba semi-tumbado en el suelo de rodillas mientras su brazo derecho en el agarre de la mano del Líder Slytherin.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora la llevaremos al despacho de Snape ya que quiere hablar con ella, no se preocupen se la devolveremos intacta- dijo con crueldad.

El cielo esta gris , el viento soplando fuertemente amenazando truenos y relámpagos estremecedores, no era un buen augurio aun así Ginny insistió en ir con Luna al igual que todos pero Draco desistió diciendo que solo era con Lovegood la cosa. Entonces de repente pasó algo horrible , algo espantoso que estremeció a todos por igual: Luna estaba cantando una tétrica canción a medida que los truenos empezaban a caer, mientras eso sucedía el ambiente se volvió mucho mas tenso .El cuerpo de Luna antes tumbado ahora se levantaba por inercia mientras el panorama se asomaba mucho mas sombrío y tétrico para todos .Dracó desistió del agarre pues andaba asustado pero aun más cuando vio la mirada asesina de Luna cuyos ojos grises perdidos en una fantasía tan dulce e inocente, ahora se encontraban sumidos en unos dorados ojos felinos muy peligrosos con aspecto asesino.

Ella le devolvió a los Slytherin una sonrisa macabra mientras los relámpagos sonaban mas fuertes y el viento se hacía mas pesado.

-Harry¡ Tenemos que irnos hay tormenta , en cualquier momento nos llega un relámpago hay que salir de aquí – comenzó Ron asustado

-Si es verdad, lo mejor es volver al castillo- comentó Neville casi gritando debido a los silbidos del viento.

-Estoy contigo volvamos al castillo- grito Ginny

-Esperen Luna – comenzó Harry

De repente un rayo cayó justo al frente de Draco; mientras todos los Slytherin huían él era el único que no lo hacía porque no podía mover sus piernas estaba paralizado del miedo, además de quedar en shock había algo que sencillamente lo traumaba cuando Luna lo veía , le recorría un escalofrío enorme.

Luna al divisar a los ahuyentados Slytherin soltó un hechizo en voz alta y de la nada una jaula imaginario salió encerrando a los estudiantes que antes acompañaban a Malfoy . Ellos gritaron desesperados pero Luna los tenía donde quería ,lanzó un hechizo "incendio" y en seguida se quemaron los barrotes de la jaula. Aquello era terriblemente estremecedor Harry y los demás veían horrorizados aquella escena mientras Luna sonreía de satisfacción.

Algo muy fuerte se apoderó del pecho de Harry y de todos sus acompañantes en aquel momento incluyendo a Draco. Aquello no andaba bien y Luna no actuaba de esa forma , algo malo había pasado pero Lovegood no era así .

Finalmente la Ravenclaw se deshizó del hechizo y de las barreras imaginarías para lanzarles un "Ridikkulus" verbalmente sin sacar su varita mientras los Slytherin del grupo de Malfoy se llenaban de Margaritas flores silvestres insectos horrendos y hasta de basura . Aquello en medio de la risa y conmoción de algunos estudiantes quienes se quedaron observando desde las entradas del castillo rieron burlándose de los chicos. Pero para Draco aquello era serio .

Y ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo? – dijo la rubia con aire de maldad mientras el Slytherin tragaba saliva .

No me mates p-por favor n-no me mates- rogo tartamudeando mientras se agazapaba contra el árbol que otrora Harry y sus amigos habían estado sentados.

Tengo una idea -sonrió maliciosa mientras se acercaba mas a él de manera macabra- Te hare pudín – sonrió aun mas

Draco estaba paralizado del miedo lo único que le faltaba era mojar los pantalones .

-O tal vez transformarte en un hurón como el profesor Moody sería perfecto.

-No un hurón no por favor – gritó desesperado

-Um ya sé ¡"Obliviate"

En seguida una luz incandescente afecto el cuerpo de Draco envolviéndolo todo, vio blanco , vio negro y todos los colores justo antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo .

El clima había cambiado y ahora estaba radiante y hermoso muy soleado. Luna le aplicó el hechizo a todos sin ni siquiera levantar o tocar su varita , eso lo notaron solo 2 personas : Hermione y Harry . Cuando vieron los ojos de la joven transformados en pupilas amarillas y felinas con una sombra roja oscura sobre sus párpados supieron de pronto que algo andaba mal. Se asustaron pero la rubía avanzó hacia ellos sin inmutarse. Todos los Gryffindor ahí presentes retrocedieron.

-No temas no te haré nada , ni a ti ni a tus amigos – dijo con voz seca

Neville y Ginny se miraron extrañados pero Ron era el mas asustado de todos luego de Draco.

-Son las únicas personas que hasta ahora me han mostrado bondad , gracias

Harry y Hermione se miraron no sabían que decir o que hacer. Todos los demás estaban de la misma forma que Ron.

-Entiendo que no quieran hablar conmigo luego de esto lo lamento no fue mi intención asustarlos – agrego con tristeza- entiendo que no me quieran ver de nuevo.

Y con eso se dio media vuelta cuando Hermione habló:

-No¡ espera , no te vayas Luna

Y eso fue suficiente para que Harry al igual que Ron , como Ginny y Neville reaccionaran y se acercaran a ella.

-No quiero causarles molestias no sé como lo hice tampoco como pasó

-No es tu culpa fue Draco quién lo provoco – empezó Ginny

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de tener esos poderes no te juzgo – comenzó Neville sincerándose

-Si no hagas caso todo paso sólo trata de controlar más tu ira si no quieres terminar matando personas – dijo Ron nervioso aparentemente decidiendo si acercarse mucho a Luna o no.

-Luna te prometemos seguir siendo tus amigos pero por favor no nos des ese susto de nuevo – comenzó Harry - sigue el consejo de Ron y gracias por poner el día soleado nos calmó enseguida.

-Si te ayuda de algo Malfoy y sus amigos lo tenían bien merecido , no diremos una sola palabra a nadie de esto lo prometo yo que soy prefecta me hare cargo que nadie sepa que fuiste tú realmente, ni Dumbledore lo sabrá- dijo Hermione.

-Gracias - sonrió Luna con timidez- muchas gracias - y envolvió a los 5 en un confortante abrazo.


	3. El despertar de Luna

**El despertar de Luna **

Cuando Harry ,Ron ,Hermione, Neville y Ginny se reunieron para hablar en la sala común de Gryffindor eran más de las 10 y ya todos se habían acostado. Ron temía por la seguridad de Luna pensando que si había algún ser o persona malintencionada que quisiera usarla o delatar sus más obscuros poderes ese sería Draco o algún Slytherin , inclusive se adelanto al decir que temía por la vida de ella ya que en algún momento podrían llevarla a Quien-Tu-Sabes .

Harry no daba créditos a sus oídos por primera vez Ron acotaba algo completamente inteligente y razonable incluyendo el inminente peligro que Luna corría al manipular esa clase de poderes. Por su parte Hermione no había podido evitar que todos en el Gran Comedor se enteraran y culparan de inmediato a Luna por ello. La Profesora Mcgonagall jefa y directora de la casa de Gryffindor no halló razonable las acusaciones pues en opinión de ella Luna era incapaz de matar hasta el bicho más raro e insignificante del mundo , o de aplastar a un insecto, debido a su naturaleza pasiva y distraída de niña buena. Flitwick decía que aunque ella era rara no la había visto hacer semejante magia, Sprout por su parte se negó a creerlo ya que opinaba lo mismo que Mcgonagall para ella Luna era tranquila y pasiva nunca la había visto desarmar a alguien ni siquiera en un duelo pero Snape quiso ponerla a prueba ya que si tantas acusaciones iban en contra de Luna por algo debía ser. Evidentemente Los amigos de Luna protestaron y la defendieron pero no había poder humano que pudiera contra ello.

Dumbledore por su parte estaba convencido que el castigo no era necesario por lo tanto poner a una alumna a semejante prueba sería demasiado para ella , pero no para él quien quería mostrarle al mundo la otra cara de Luna Lovegood que ni el siendo Snape , conocía . Dumbledore le aconsejó que la vigilara y notificara cada vez que pudiera cuando la alumna hiciera algo extraño o diera señales de ello. Pero Harry , Ron y Hermione además de Neville y Ginny estaban asustados ponerla a prueba o vigilarla, si le llegaban a hacer algo y ella despertaba su poder de nuevo , mandaba al diablo a medio mundo… Meterse con Luna no era fiable o incluso negociable, ya la habían visto lanzando improperios contra los Slytherin una sola vez y con una sola experiencia les basto para saber que Luna era una criatura descarrilada y peligrosa en alta potencia. Por su parte ellos no lo sabían pero Dumbledore se había dado cuenta que el despliegue inmenso de poder viniendo de una bruja tan diminuta como lo era Luna era una clara señal que había que andar pendiente de ella, pues al mínimo esfuerzo o a la menor provocación podría terminar matando a alguien inconscientemente. Dumbledore sabía que lo mejor por ahora no era sacarla del colegio y mantenerla vigilada en casos extremos como aquellos pues sería enjaular a la bestia demasiado rápido y levantar alarmas. Lo mejor era hacerlo lo más discretamente posible viendo cómo se las llevaba con los demás habiendo despertado sus poderes, vigilarla, observar con detalle como las mantenía sin dejarse caer o sin explotar como una bomba queriendo asesinar a alguien.

Le avisó a los de la Orden secretamente para mantenerla vigilada sin que ella lo notase, sin embargo sería espeluznante explicarle a Harry como una situación horrenda y peligrosa de semejante magnitud podría venir de su mejor amiga Ravenclaw , aunque sospechaba que el mismo se había dado cuenta el peligro que aquello involucraba.

-Harry debo hablar contigo – empezó el sabio de barba blanca mientras observaba como los profesores se marchaban dejándolo a él en su despacho solo con los 5 alumnos Gryffindor.

Ginny imaginaba que el profesor andaba nervioso y así era puesto que se dirigió a Harry de manera seria y fría ,aquello no era una buena señal.

-Le escucho . dijo el pelinegro con gafas mientras se aguantaba los impulsos de decir algo

-ante todo debo suplicarte que por favor no pierdas a cabeza ni te asustes, cosas como esta no pasan a menudo pero aunque es preocupante debo decirte la verdad si tu mismo te diste cuenta.

-Si señor yo lo noté y sé que todo eso fue causado por ella misma no la defiendo pero no la culpo , la provocaron y eso fue lo que pasó

Dumbledore lo escucho callado y atentolo miró por unos instantes y luego volvió a hablar:

-Existen magos muy poderosos tan poderosos que pueden volverse al lado obscuro como Voldemort y otros que son poderosos y bondadosos , grandes descubridores o alquimistas como Nicolas Flamel . Pero esta clase de magos aunque rara y poderosa también tiende a sucederé de una en mil ya que no todos lo magos y brujar logran hacer magia sin una varita y viven para contarlo.

-¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Harry tratando de ir directo al grano

- Que magos del nivel de Luna en algún momento tienen sus poderes dormidos hasta que una situación extrema los poderes aparecen o se manifiestan por sí solos , en este caso ella logra y sabe hacer magia pero hasta ahora su nivel era promedio. Lo que tiene ahora es un nivel mucho mas alto de magia un nivel Alfa y es muy difícil discernir si salió de ella o alguien mas lo hizo . Lo único concreto de todo esto es que ella despertó una habilidad que no sabía que poseía : manipular la realidad .

Harry veía por donde iba la cosa. Aquello no era un buen augurio ni pintaba un buen panorama para su amiga.

-Debo decirte que esa clase de magos excepcionales aun así usan varita generalmente para no levantar sospechas. El hecho que luna para conjurar esa jaula que les hizo a los Slytherin y no usara su varita es una clara prueba que algo mas aparte de su magia ha sido despertado en ella.

-Quiere decir que el lado oscuro de luna salió a la luz ¿no es verdad?- pregunto Ron con un hilo de voz asombrado de su atrevimiento a hablar ante espantosa revelación.

-En parte si en parte no , ella no es una mala persona solamente que esa presencia muy poderosa podría terminar siendo corrompida sino se le vigila o trata a tiempo he ahí la razón fundamental para que la protejan y la ayuden, no dejen que despierte mas de la cuenta o podría volverse una amenaza para todos incluyendo en Hogwarts - agrego severo el maestro de barba blanca

-Señor disculpe que sea insistente pero ¿Qué clase de magia o nivel de magia es la que hizo Luna exactamente? Sé que es muy poderosa pero me gustaría saber en qué clasificación caben dichos poderes – pregunto una dubitativa y nerviosa Hermione

-Nivel Omega , un nivel muy avanzado y poderoso Sra Granger y me temo que si planea buscar esa clase de información en la biblioteca no la va a encontrar ni en la sección prohibida

-¿Por qué? Preguntó alarmada

-Porque es una información muy valiosa y no cualquiera debe saber de ella sin embargo dado que ud es su mejor amiga debe hacer lo que pueda por ayudarla e investigue por su cuenta cuando pueda de esa situación , su amiga corre un grave peligro y me temo que a partir de ahora no será fácil para ella . Su reputación de loca ahora se vio altamente dañada luego del incidente de esta tarde y aun no siendo su culpa en estos momentos debe estar atormenta por lo sucedido

-¿Porque Luna no anda aquí? Ella debe de saber esto – sentenció Ginny

-¡No! ella solo se pondrá peor ya de por si anda muy alterada si la colocamos acá hablando de esto se asustara y le dará una crisis- se alarmó Hermione

-Miss Granger habla con toda la razón Sra Weasley , no sería prudente imagine estar en sus zapatos ella no anda bien ni física ni emocionalmente, por ahora

-Y ¿Dónde anda en estos momentos? – preguntó Harry

-En la enfermería está muy alterada de los nervios , tuvimos que dormirla no se quedaba quieta y andaba muy nerviosa se partía en llanto y se mutilaba así misma

-No podía con su alma la pobre pero no es su culpa si Draco y los Slytherin la provocaron primero ellos deberían ser quienes paguen las consecuencias no ella – sentenció Ron

-La vida no es justa Sr Weasley y a Luna le ha tocado la peor parte no se puede hacer nada por ella más que dormirla y tranquilizarla en estos momentos – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Podemos ir a verla?- preguntaron los 5 al unísono

-Mañana , hoy déjenla descansar

-Pobre Luna ese Malfoy solo quería humillarla ella sólo se defendió como pudo y luego el esto …. El tono de desprecio que Neville empleaba no tenía comparación , andaba furioso a decir verdad

-Te comprendo para ella no es justo – agregó Ginny - ¿Por qué siempre ella tiene que pagar los platos rotos cuando ella solo lo hizo por autodefensa? ¡Querian humillarla y luego sucedió lo que sucedió!

-Mañana a primera hora la veremos primero debemos irnos a la cama y madrugar para ir a verla temprano luego iremos a clases – susurró Harry en un tono audible solo para Ron y Hermione

-Es lo mejor

-Concuerdo con Hermione así Luna no se sentirá del todo sola

Se despidieron del profesor Dumbledore con una reverencia y se marcharon con Neville y Ginny quienes todavía hablaban de Luna y algunas tácticas que pondrían en práctica para hablar con ella y hacerla sentir mejor.

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana se levantaron todos temprano se alistaron y antes de ir a desayunar fueron a dejarle unas flores amarillas a Luna ya que no podían verla por la hora tan temprana.

La señora Pomfrey sonrió y se las colocó al lado para que cuando la chica despertase ella se mantuviera tranquila. Una vez colocada volvió a su cama y no se levantó hasta las 9 de la mañana cuando ya descansada pudo reanudar sus actividades diarias


End file.
